brockys_sandyboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplays/Cassie
Cassie & Travis Cassie: ''She is on the Morpheus' Cabin's porch humming Titanium'' Travis: ''He sees her and runs up to her hey cass! ''he smiles Cassie: ''She takes out her ear buds "Travis!" '''Travis: 'He picks her up bridal style and twirls around with her ''how's my favorite girl doin today! '''Cassie: 'She giggles and buries her head in his chest Travis: ''He laughs and leans his forehead on hers'' so how's your day? Cassie: '''"Good you?" '''Travis: '''Same now that your in the picture! ''he continues carrying her '' '''Cassie: ''She rolls her eyes cutely "Why must you be so... sappy?" '''Travis: '''Okay sorry ''he chuckles and rubs his nose with hers Cassie: '''"I never said I didn't like it." '''Travis: ''He kisses her on the cheek well okay my sweet lil dream, where do ya wanna go? '''Cassie: '"Hunting, and your the prize." she smirks and pulls a hair clip out of her hair it turns into a bow with a quiver ''"My skills may be a bit rusty." ''she shoots an arrow at a tree and turns to Travis ''"You better run." '''Travis: 'He looks nervous ''your kidding right? '''Cassie: '"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She takes out her dagger from her boot and slashes at his chest Travis: ''He drops Cassie and runs away, the dagger simply cuts his shirt ahhhhhhhh! '''Cassie: 'She runs after him and stops to shoot a couple arrows at him Travis: ''The arrows fly by his arms and legs, leaving cuts. He continues running frantically'' Cassie: ''She smiles and pulls an extra dagger from her boot, she throws it hoping to hit the small of his back "If you were a real man you'd come back and fight!" '''Travis: '''I can't fight my girlfriend! ''the dagger slightly falls and hits his thigh, he falls on the ground. ''i mean are'nt we dating? '''Cassie: 'She shrugs ''"Depends if you can defeat me and proove your worth. If not..." ''she smirks and rusn to grab the dagger Travis: ''His ring quickly forms into a scythe in his hands. As Cassie runs towards him he slashes towards her arm'' Cassie: ''It bounces harmlessly off her arm and she smirks, rolling up her sleeve "As an ex-huntress, I always wear armor under my clothing, common knowledge when trying being tracked by monsters." '''Travis: 'He smirks ''you can't wear any armor during this lil fight or your hair will fall out ''he smirks ''themis kid remember? '''Cassie: 'She smirks and looks at him lying on the ground ''"Are you really in any position to threaten me?" ''She twirls her dagger in her hand ''"But seeming how I love my hair." ''She takes off her armor '' '''Travis: 'He smirks as he gets up. ''Alright let's go btw i love your hair too ''he swings his scythe towards her leg Cassie: ''She jumps over it and attempts to stab him in the upper arm with her dagger x3'' Travis: ''He jumps back to avoid the dagger. He tries to cut her arm with his scythe''